


Bit of a Fixer-Upper

by cindygomez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapta deserves romance, F/F, Fluff, Hordak did not get redeemed enough to deserve romance with her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindygomez/pseuds/cindygomez
Summary: Entrapta and Glimmer are in charge of getting things ready for Scorpia's coronation.
Relationships: Entrapta/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bit of a Fixer-Upper

**Author's Note:**

> Post-canon, a few months after Horde Prime is defeated.

“Entrapta?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you know where we are?”

“Yes! I think.”

Glimmer took in the haunting features of the abandoned Fright Zone, and held her pink orb up a little higher, letting the light stretch all the way to the cracked ceiling. “Are you sure?”

They had come in the hopes of bringing the Black Garnet out of the Fright Zone and into Bright Moon. Entrapta was there because she knew the most about Runestones, and Glimmer was there to shuttle everything back and forth (and, also, to keep Entrapta focused). It was the second part of Glimmer’s duties that worried her: it was a challenge that Glimmer knew she was unprepared for. Usually, their team would include someone like Scorpia, or Catra, who knew Entrapta’s tics and how to get through to her. But Scorpia was back in Bright Moon, getting ready for her coronation, and Catra was off-world with Adora and Bow on a diplomatic mission. Glimmer was alone. With Entrapta. 

Already, Glimmer’s patience had been tested, as Entrapta had taken them down the “scenic route” (which had included more than one ventilation duct), and through several defense mechanisms that had not yet been deactivated in the months since the Horde’s fall. 

“Entrapta, are you sure this is right?” Glimmer asked again. “Are you really, really sure?”

“Yes!” said Entrapta. “97%.”

“That’s what you said last time,” Glimmer groaned, throwing her head back.

“That’s why I didn’t say 100%.” Entrapta kept her eyes focused on her tracker pad, following the signal of the Runestone.

Emily beeped nervously from behind Glimmer. She’d gotten blasted by one of the Horde’s traps, and was still walking unsteadily. She nudged Glimmer. Then again. And again.

“Hey, quit it!”

“She wants comfort.”

Glimmer stopped. “What?”

“Emily. She wants you to comfort her. Like this.” Entrapta turned and stroked her palm across the bot’s head. “There, there. See? Easy.” Entrapta went right back to burying her nose in her screens.

Emily beeped insistently. Glimmer gave her a tentative pat. “There, there?”

The bot glowed a bright pink and gave off a happy chirp, skittering after Entrapta, who’d just rounded a corner.

Suddenly, a scream rang out.

“Entrapta!” Glimmer cried, running down the hall after her. She found a doorway with strange light pouring out and charged toward it. “What’s going o—” 

“I found it! I was right! Data doesn’t lie!” Entrapta cackled. She was alone. And in the middle of the room, there was:

“The Black Garnet,” Glimmer breathed.

“Look at this place!” Entrapta raised herself up on her hair to get a better view. “It’s a little more… crumbly than I remember.”

“Yeah, well, dimension-shattering, reality-altering portals do that sometimes.”

“They sure do! I wonder if any of my old tech survived the blast… ”

Entrapta stopped for a moment, gazing up at the ruined screens and wires, then down, and fixed her gaze on a small scrap of armor tucked under the control board. She delicately picked it up with one long strand of hair and deposited it in her hands. She looked intently at the gash through the middle, then flipped it over and examined the back. Glimmer watched as she reached out a finger and drew it tenderly across the surface. Something in her seemed to droop, and her toes came to brush the floor as her hair began to lose its tension. Carefully, she set the piece down on the control board and resumed fiddling with her tracker pad.

“Do you miss him?” Glimmer blurted.

“Miss who?” Entrapta asked, scrolling rapidly through the tracker’s settings.

“Hordak.”

“Oh.” Entrapta paused, fixing her gaze on some corner of the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed. “Nope!”

“You don’t?”

“Nope.” Entrapa came to rest on Emily, connecting her to the pad through a cable port. “Emily, can you run diagnostics on the Black Garnet for me, please?”

The bot chirped happily and began to hum.

Glimmer crossed her arms. “Because, you know, it would be okay if you did. Miss him, I mean.”

“I know. Can you clear away some of that rubble? It’s interrupting Emily’s transmission to the Runestone.”

Glimmer sighed, and carefully drew a rune circle in the air, remembering the design Aunt Casta and Bow had helped her come up with. With a grunt, she pushed it forward toward Entrapta’s pile. The rubble glowed brightly for a moment, and with a whoosh, disappeared and reappeared in another corner of the room.

“WOAH! That’s new!” Entrapta drummed her feet happily against Emily.

“Yeah, new trick. Dad’s been helping me discover ways to safely combine the Moonstone’s power with magic and all that. Bow and Casta think it might work better for me than Shadow Weaver because I’m a Princess.”

“Do you think it would work on bots? Or living creatures? Because I have been working on some GREAT ideas for improving security measures at Dryl—”

“Entrapta.” Glimmer cut her off. “Do you really not miss Hordak? At all?”

Entrapta looked at Glimmer, then down at her tablet showing Emily’s scanning progress, and then back at Glimmer. “Um, no. Is… is that weird?”

“I…” Glimmer said. “It’s… a little unusual.”

“Oh,” said Entrapta. “That’s useful data to have. Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the hum of Emily’s scanner and an occasional beep from the pad.

“Am I…” Entrapta paused. “Am I supposed to miss Hordak?”

“I don’t know,” Glimmer said. “I guess… I don’t miss him. He hurt my friends. He hurt me. But I know you considered him a friend. And people usually miss their friends.”

“I don’t often do what people usually do,” Entrapta said. “I don’t know what it feels like to miss people. I care about people. We have fun together. I just don’t usually miss them. When they’re out of the room...they’re out of my mind. I don’t forget they exist, they just don’t come up. I used to write Hordak letters. And that was nice, to get to talk.” Entrapta brought her knees up to her chest. “But… Catra talked to me, a little while after they took him for rehabilitation. She told me… some things that I hadn’t known about Hordak. I knew everyone said he was a bad guy, but he never did anything to hurt me, so… I don’t know. He was a good lab partner. The best. Even better than Emily. And then Horde Prime seemed to hate him too, and we hated Horde Prime, so… I thought we were all on the same side, in the end.” Entrapta paused. She fiddled with her laces, then took a breath. “I didn’t factor in all the hurt he’d done that I didn’t see. I ignored that variable, and I… I shouldn’t have. It changed the results of the experiment too much. So I stopped the letters. It was for the best.” Entrapta wrapped herself deep in her hair, completely swaddling herself on top of Emily. She stayed like that for a while, the purple mass rising and falling gently as she breathed.

Finally, Entrapta peeked at Glimmer. “Do you miss Bow?”

Glimmer was taken aback. “Of course I miss Bow!”

“What do you miss?”

“Do I miss Bow?!” Glimmer thought. Of course she missed Bow. Who wouldn’t miss Bow? His positivity and leadership in a crisis. His clever hands and quick mind. And… and… what else? Surely she could name more reasons she missed him. Hadn’t she loved his smile, and his strong arms, and the way he yelped when she teleported right behind him? Of course she had. Of course she did. Right? 

Glimmer suddenly became aware that a few too many moments had passed. She opened her mouth to tell Entrapta all the ways she missed Bow when—

“AHA! Got it!” Entrapta slid down from Emily and shoved the screen in Glimmer’s face. “Okay, so it looks like if we try to move the Black Garnet anywhere else, there could be a MAJOR explosion. We always thought that the Horde had moved the Black Garnet up here to the center of their base, but actually they must have built the base around the Garnet! Isn’t that AMAZING? This confirms the geographical significance of the Runestones in balancing power and stability! My thesis was correct!” She squealed happily.

“So that means we can’t get the Runestone back?”

“Well, we know where it is. No one else is going to take it. It’s just here.”

Glimmer felt frustration bubble up. “But we can’t bring it to Bright Moon for Scorpia’s coronation?”

Entrapta tapped her fingers. “Well, we could, but again, there would be a MASSIVE explosion, and Adora told me I need permission before I’m allowed to make one of those on a mission.” She pursed her lips. “I wish Catra were here. She always lets me blow stuff up.” She turned slyly toward Glimmer and made pleading eyes toward her. It struck Glimmer as very much like the way Melog looked at Adora when she wanted her ears scratched. It was cute. Glimmer felt something inside her soften.

She cleared her throat. “No, we can’t just explode the Fright Zone because we want to.”

“ Awwww.” Entrapta flopped against Emily and slid down to the floor dramatically.

“But…” Glimmer racked her brain. “If we don’t blow it up, we can, uh… still use this place for research?”

“Oh! You’re right!” said Entrapta, instantly cheered. “There’s whole sectors I’ve never explored, not even through the ducts!”

“Yeah, well, I guess we should head back to Bright Moon and tell the team what’s going on,” Glimmer said. “It’s a shame that Scorpia won’t be able to have her Runestone with her for her coronation. It’s really important to her. It’s the only remaining traditional artifact from her kingdom.”

“Oooh!! OOOH!” Entrapta flapped her arms. “What if we had the coronation here?”

“In the middle of the Fright Zone? Don’t you… don’t you think that’s kind of in bad taste?”

“In bad taste? Are you kidding? This place is SO COOL!” Entrapta scrambled up on top of Emily and threw her arms out, gesturing to the exposed wires and broken shards of tech.

“I meant more like, the fact that this was the Horde’s base, and Scorpia’s ancestors were overthrown by the Evil Horde and all of the attendees at the coronation grew up in fear of enslavement or lived in enslavement almost their entire lives. You know.”

“Oh, yeah, that.” Entrapta crossed her legs and settled on Emily, lost in thought. “Well… what if we rebuilt the place? Would that be good? This is all Scorpia’s kingdom now, right? It seems a shame to give all this stuff up for the tiny bits of land the Horde didn’t touch. Besides, she grew up here. She knows it.”

“Well…” Glimmer looked around. “I suppose it would be a powerful statement for Scorpia to come back here as a princess. And she’d need to come here sometimes for the Black Garnet, anyway, so we’d have to fix it up eventually…” 

“And I’ve been DYING to streamline this place for ages. Hordak would never let me get in here with all my tools and MAN do I want to!”

“It couldn’t just be functional,” Glimmer warned. “It has to be appropriate for a royal ceremony. And we’d have to finish it in just three weeks. There’s no way it could all be ready in time!”

Entrapta’s eyes twinkled. “Got any more of that Runestone magic?”


End file.
